percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Seven: I Discover Another Sphere Of My Powers
'Chapter 7 ' 'I Discover Another Sphere Of My Powers ' I turned around; the owner of the voice was a female woman. She had black hair and blue eyes, but she also had a large amount of gold and jewelry. “Um, I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” I asked. “I am Diana Henry, daughter of Hades, and collector of Greek treasures,” The lady responded. Joe and my friends all looked at me as if to ask, “Do we tell her?” I shook my head. “What do we need to pay you? Drachma’s?” Zack asked. Diana laughed, “Drachmas are worth a little, but not as much as the treasure I collect.” “Well, how are we supposed to get treasure?” Joe asked. “That is your problem, if you don’t pay me, you will all perish at my hand.” She responded. “Is it ok if me, Joe and Zack talk together for a little?” I asked her. “Ok, but make it quick.” She responded. Joe and Zack walked over to me. We huddled up. “Ok, so I guess we just met my half-sister.” I said. “Dude, I know she like your sister or whatever, but she is fine,” Zack told me. “Ok whatever I don’t care. I think I am going to tell her that we have the same dad,” I said, “Maybe she will tell me how to pay her.” We walked over to Diana and our friends. They were just standing there. When we reach the group, Diana looked at me. “Diana, I am a son of Hades, and your half-brother.” I explained to her. She looked straight into my eyes, daring me to blink, “Prove it,” she whispered to me. I pulled out Felonious, and raised it over my head. I crack in the ground appeared in the street. A skeletal warrior hopped out of the crack. “Ok brother, I am convinced; I’ll give you a little tip on your powers. Our father is lord of the underworld, but also of riches under the Earth. Can’t you feel your head buzzing like crazy? Try to summon the treasure under the Earth.” Diana instructed me. I closed my eyes and stuck out my right hand. I imagined pulling the treasure under the Earth up to the surface. When I opened my eyes, I saw a pearl necklace on the ground. “Pretty good for a first time try,” Diana said, picking up the necklace, and putting it on, “If you ever need me, just call,” She said, as she ran off into a shadow disappearing, leaving behind only her golden high heels. “No! Don’t go!” yelled Zack as she disappeared, he ran up and picked up her shoes, and put them in his backpack. I guess I should have been annoyed, but it was pretty funny. “Come on Romeo, we’ll find my shoeless sister later.” I said, we left Vegas laughing. Chapter Eight: We Reach The City Of Angels Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Curse of Orpheus Category:Chapter Page